


Bit By Bit

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Times, Forest Sex, Music prompt, Oral Sex, heart pancakes, penny is trans, silly words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny and the farmer work on the farmer's manuscript. Then get busy in the woods after lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit By Bit

**Author's Note:**

> (loosely inspired by Bit By Bit by Mother Mother) A female farmer seduces Penny. Maybe library sex? Maybe forest sex? Open to interpretation. I recommend listening to the song ;)
> 
> Trans girl Penny's first time with cis girl farmer
> 
> could you maybe write an imagine where female!farmer and penny have sex for the first time/see each other naked for the first time? 
> 
> http://listenonrepeat.com/?v=JSLY-X2Mj78#Mother_Mother_-_Bit_By_Bit

Farmer pressed sunglasses over her face, and smirked into the oval mirror before her door. She had a plan, and the means to carry it out, and she was ready to take on the world.

Or just one person, as the case might be.

And maybe she sauntered out of her hours, maybe she swaggered a bit too. But she’d spent so long so unready for life, and things just made sense up here in the mountains, on her farm, in the tiny town she could finally call home.

There was only one thing missing, and that was someone to miss her when she wasn’t around, someone to think about her, to need her.

She had an idea of who that someone might be.

Penny had such a tight schedule, all year. But in the blistering heat of Summer, she didn’t tutor, and her days were free.

The farmer strode into the library, her floppy book in her hands, and a smile spread over her freckled face. “Hey, Penny.”

“Oh, hey! I haven’t seen you in a while.” She beamed, her round face open and sweet. “Oh, what book is that?” She inclined her head a little closer, and regarded it with an eager expression.

Hook, line, and hopefully, “Oh, this little thing? Just a book I’ve been working on in my free time. Elliott’s not the only one who can write, you know.”

Oh, those green eyes were so lovely, so big. “R-really? That’s so great! I didn’t even know you were interested in books, I never really see you in here so…”

Sinker. “I can’t read while I’m writing, it distracts me.” She leaned over the bookcase beside Penny, and held the manuscript at hip height, casually. “But now that I’m finished, it’s onto editing. My least favorite part, actually.”

“Oh? I just love editing things, maybe I could take a look at it sometime?”

“What’re you doing tomorrow?” She took another step closer, until they shared a bubble of space. Penny didn’t seem to mind.

Her cheeks held a flush ever so lightly, and she grinned at her shoes. “Not a whole lot. The kids don’t do more than play in the Summer, so I just read things constantly. I could definitely read it tomorrow, if you wanted.”

“Good. What about today?” Another bit closer, until the manuscript was the only thing between them. “I have the rest of the day free. I finished all my farmwork early, printed this out, and now that’s all that’s left.”

“Well… reading something like a manuscript, it does take a lot of work I imagine! So, I really should take my time with it. Go through it multiple days.” The smile shifted a little. There was a shimmer of mischief in her eyes, and she stepped even closer, clutched her hand over the farmer’s hand, and held onto the book as well. “If you don’t mind.”

“Well, since you’re offering, how could I refuse? Especially when you say it like that.” And if it was a whisper, if that’s all her voice could manage, then what was the harm in that? It made Penny incline her head forward to hear. It made them share a bit more of their warmth.

“I should go home and get my marking pens then. I-if it’s ok to mark things. I suppose I should ask.”

“You can mark anything of mine you want.”

Oh, there was a field of blushes over her face, lovely, and so very evocative of things the farmer hoped would come.

The farmer stepped back, winked, and turned about. Maybe she felt a sigh ripple unheard through her body, but she did it. She’d asked, and Penny had said yes, and they’d have some time alone. “Meet me at my place.”

“Any particular time? Or just… as soon as I can?”

“Whenever. You don’t have to rush.”

\--~~--

“Whenever, you don’t have to rush.” The farmer smeared the words around in her mouth and scoffed. “An hour isn’t rushing, that’s for sure.” She couldn’t be too mad; she’d insisted it was fine to take time. But she still clenched sweaty palms and glared at the manuscript.

So much for reeling Penny in. She’d probably been turned off by how close they’d gotten. She’d probably gotten too embarrassed, too heated by the flirtation.

The farmer slapped her forehead down onto the table and let out a muffled scream with a wide open mouth against the cherry table surface.

The door opened, and in crashed Penny. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?” A loose floral skirt flared about her knees, and her normal shirt was replaced by a silky green tank top.

Well. This wasn’t the best. She turned about in her chair, and adjusted her shirt down a bit over her pants. “You look lovely.”

“I. You screamed, didn’t you?”

“Oh, that? I was just, you know.” No, no, she didn’t know. Farmer didn’t know either. “Practicing my vocal chords. For later.”

Oh, there came the pink, into red in a flash. “L-later?”

“I’m… trying out for Sam’s band. The uh. The singing.”

“By screaming?”

“I’m a person of myriad talents, so yes.” Her own face felt like a mirror to Penny’s. She licked her lips and pushed herself up with hands flat on the table. “It really loosens things up, you know.”

Just hours before she’d been so smooth, so confident, a suave glorious bastard who winked at her own reflection and flapped down a pair of sunglasses that screamed about how great she was.

Now she was a red, slightly shaky, child.

Penny giggled and stepped so very close. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting. I. I had to change.”

“Oh yeah? You look lovely as always. A bit different than usual though.”

Penny flattened hands over the skirt, and shifted her hips from side to side, “I figured, it’s hot, might as well wear something less... “

“Restraining?”

“Hot.”

“Same thing, right?” The confidence seeped back in, and she felt a grin slide its way over her thin lips, and crinkle at her eyes.

“S-so about your manuscript? What exactly would you like me to look for on first pass through?”

“Maybe characterization? Plot? I love writing it, but sometimes I get a bit lost and ramble on and on.”

“Believe me, I know how that goes.” So close now.

“Do you want me to make you lunch? You could read, and I’ll just cook something nice up for you.”

“That would be wonderful, but you don’t have to.”

“Do you want me to?”

“I’d. I’d like that.”

“Good.” Only an idiot would do something as forward as kiss Penny right then and there, no matter how she smelled like sweet Summer melon, and no matter how those freckles stood out in the sunlight that streamed in through the window.

Not an idiot for the moment, she stepped away, and strode into the kitchen. “I’ll have it ready in a bit.”

A bit, more like half an hour of listening to Penny hum, giggle, and red line to her hearts content over the sound of the frying pan sizzle.

“Hope you like pancakes”

“Oh, I love pancakes.”

“Then you’ll love these!” And maybe she giggled a little. There weren’t any laws that said she had to be smooth all the time. And she had two big stacks of chocolate chip heart pancakes. Who wouldn’t be happy?

She held the two heavy ceramic plates, one in each hand, and under one arm she held a jug of real maple syrup.

She grinned down at Penny’s little concentrated furrow of her brows, and the way her tongue just peeked out a little bit.

A moment later, she smacked down one plate of the chocolatey pancakes, and slid the jug of home tapped maple onto the table next to it. “Eat up. Homemade and probably the best I’ve ever made, so enjoy.”

Penny reeled back a bit, then chuckled and nodded. “They’re adorable.”

“Like someone else, I might add.”

“Oh?”

“Someone so very close.”

“Oh.” A nod of understanding. “Yes, I think I know what you mean. Your cat really is adorable.”

She snickered into her pancake, and shook her head. “Yes,” swallow, “yes, she is. But I’m talking about you.”

“Me?” Penny held the thickest note of feigned surprise in her throat. Farmer was surprised she didn’t choke on it, or the soft pancake she bit into a moment later.

“Maybe. I dunno, this is some weird lighting.” She reached her fork over, and stole a piece of pancake off of Penny’s fork, then dabbed it into her own mouth before Penny could react. The cheeky grin on her face was met with a mock look of outrage.

“I cannot even believe--”

“Can’t you?”

“I came here to work, you know.”

“I brought you here to play.”

Penny stuffed another bite of pancakes into her mouth and grinned a bit sheepishly over at the bold farmer.

Who maybe scooted her chair a little closer, and pressed her foot against Penny’s. A little rub, a little gentle nudge.

Penny pressed back, and kept on eating her heart pancakes, bite after decadent bite.

By the end of it, the farmer scooted closer, and dared to press a kiss to her left cheek. “The maple’s sweet, but it’s not nearly as sweet as you.”

 

“I should get back to reading. It was getting really good.”

 

She glanced to the manuscript. Which had more red ink than jet black printer ink on it. She winced. “Really?”

 

“Oh, don’t mind that. I write everything in red, even the good stuff.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh, yes. Though, maybe we could take a walk, I like to move a bit after eating.”

 

She could think of a few ways that could work.

 

\--~~--

 

And what had been sweaty palms from anxiety, became sweaty from heat. And maybe a little anxiety, but the kind she liked. She held Penny’s hand, and found them to be similar in state to her own.

 

“I’m glad you invited me over.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’d been hoping to spend more time with you, but… I get a little shy.”

 

"No need to be shy around me." A squeeze of her hand, and a rub of shoulder on shoulder. "Have you been into the Secret Woods?"

 

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

 

"I make a living on danger. I love it."

 

"Oooh, well then." She bumped shoulders too, and grinned over. "Would you escort me? I could use a little excitement."

 

"Of course."

 

Maybe it wasn't the best idea though. Slimes and sludges came at them in droves, and Penny seemed more than a little alarmed, and clung behind the farmer.

 

She made short work of them with Neptune's broken trident, but Penny still shook a little by the end of it.

 

"I'm so sorry. Normally it's only the green ones. I didn't expect any reds."

 

"Do you... is this what you do in the mines too?" She pressed her breasts up close to the farmer's back. Her breath curled out in a hot whisper on sweaty skin. "Do you fight like this?"

 

"Uh. Yes, actually. Normally that's where the reds are. I guess I know where my sludges escaped to the other night..."

 

"That was so... bold."

 

She turned about slowly and regarded the other.

 

Flushed face. Teeth on bottom lip, pressed down ever so slightly. Penny's green eyes had a bit less green and a lot more black than usual. She stepped up and pressed her chest to the farmer's. "How. Exciting."

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

"Your book excited me, all that fighting and action. But that? That was something else. I never thought I'd enjoy something so... physical. Raw."

 

The tone was clear enough. Farmer grinned, and wrapped arms about Penny's shoulders. "Would you like another demonstration of what I can do with my body?"

 

"Do you even need to ask?"

 

"It's generally frowned upon to--"

 

Penny sealed a kiss against those lips.

 

The farmer pushed them both over a stump.

 

Penny groaned and wrapped her legs about the farmer's waist. "I've never... been so needy."

 

"That's a good thing, right?" The farmer ground herself against Penny, her pelvis pressed up tight to Penny's. A bit of hardness thickened. Ah. "Oh, yes, I think it is." Careful hands crept lower, lower, all the while she watched Penny's expression.

 

Penny sighed, and clutched the farmer's exploratory hand.

 

"Sorry, I can--"

 

Penny moved that hand lower. "Is this what you wanted?"

 

She couldn't hide the little grin, couldn't hold in the soft laugh. "Very much so."

 

"Good. Because I want it too."

 

"What if someone sees?"

 

"No one's crazy enough to come into the forest but you anyway."

 

"And yet here you are."

 

Penny rolled her hips up. "I guess you bring out my wild side a bit."

 

"I'll bring it all out if I have a say in it."

 

\--~~--

 

Penny whimpered, and shifted her legs further apart, splayed out nude on her stump perch. Thin fingers curled through her farmer's hair, and tugged at it. "Ah, you really know how to... treat a girl nice."

 

Her face was hidden in a wash of red curls and lust. She giggled around the length in her mouth, and bobbed down further. She pressed lips down against Penny's pelvis, and held there for a second, before she pulled back and began the cycle again.

 

"I. I haven't really done this much before." She panted, and bucked up into that mouth. "But this is nice."

 

She popped off for a moment, "Is it? You really like it, huh?" Her tongue peeked out, and she swirled around the tip. She loved those looks on Penny's face, the ones that rapidly shifted from utterly blissed out lidded eyes and relaxed face, to intense, tightlined brows and teeth dug into her bottom lip.

 

A nod, and a bit of an impatient push on the farmer's head. "Please."

 

"You really, really like it?" A bit of a sadistic arch of her brows, and a pull back.

 

"Yes."

 

"Want me to finish you?"

 

"Is that ok?"

 

"You're so cute." She licked around the crown. "Want me to?"

 

"Yes."

 

Penny's sighs went right into her panties, and slicked her up even more than sucking on Penny. She reached a hand down into her own panties, and worked over her clit. She wrapped her lips around the head, and squeezed them down the length of it. That got a groan that went right to her cunt.

 

"Please."

 

So eager, so needy. She loved the open, honest expressions and how they rolled over Penny's face. As much as possible, the farmer looked up while she worked. Such pretty eyes. What lovely lips, parted and succulent.

 

A nice mild taste, as pleasant as it could be really, and the farmer worked back to the base, and hummed a little.

 

"Yoba."

 

There it was, that was the naughty slightly sacrilege word she wanted. She pulled back a bit, then slid her way right back to the base. The tighter she sucked in her cheeks and pressed her lips, the more noises Penny let out.

 

They were all soft at first, quiet subdued sighs and moans. As the farmer worked faster, Penny clutched at hair and tree bark, and angled her hips up towards the farmer's mouth. Moans turned to whines, whimpers, and finally a quiet, "I'm there."

 

It'd been awhile since she had, but she kept her mouth right nuzzled against the pelvis, and swallowed what she could, pulled back enough to keep it all in and get it down. Lazily, she popped off and licked her lips. "Is that what you wanted?"

 

"Very much. S-should I do something for you?"

 

"There's no rush. I'd prefer to keep my clothes on outside."

 

Penny flushed a brighter shade, closer to her hair color. "But you were just fine with me being nude?"

 

"I think you're much cuter."

 

Penny huffed, but it didn't disguise her grin and the way she averted her eyes. There was the shyness again. "I should get dressed."

 

"Tomorrow we could... do this again at my place if you want."

 

"I'd like that a bit."

 

"Only a bit?"

 

Penny grinned. "Maybe a bit more than a bit."

 

"Well, as long as you come back." She stood and pressed a kiss to Penny's pink lips. And maybe she still tasted like Penny. Penny could deal with it.

 

Penny wrapped arms around the farmer's shoulders and pulled herself up from the stump in that kiss.

 

She wouldn't mind having Penny read her manuscript all Summer, if that's what it took to keep the girl around.

**Author's Note:**

> http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ and https://stardewimagines.tumblr.com/ I'm dragon mod over here, send a prompt if you have something you wanna see. We get to them as quickly as we can.
> 
> Like me? https://shelfofawesome.tumblr.com/
> 
> <3 Kudos and comments appreciated, friends! <3


End file.
